Last Time
by LunarEculiff
Summary: There is a neko (human with cat ears and a cat tail) named Gina. She moves to Magnolia and makes a new friend named Lucy. Lucy gets Gina to join FairyTail and they have a lot of fun.
1. Chapter 1

I sat on my white couch, upsidedown. My feet were propped up on the wall, my head hanging off the couch. In my left hand was a book. In my right and was a chocolate bar. It only had one bite missing. I was chilling in my new apartment, flicking my ears. Oh, i forgot to mention on minor detail, I had cat ears and a cat tail... but i was human. People always teased me when i was little. I ran away because i was an orphan. I found a man in the forest. He was calming to me. He took me in and raised. Said man taught me magic. God slaying magic. He was a god.  
He taught me healing, control of the lifecycle of plants, and how to speak to animals. Although he loved me like a father, i was never strong enough to learn much else. He told me it was okay, that I'd be able to help people without vilolence. I smiled and kept my character. I was a shy child, embaressed a lot, weak physicaly but my 'dad' always told me that y heart and determination were strong enough to make up for it. I learned spells that would help me defend myslef but i was taught never to go on offense.

I was snapped out of my thinking when a knock sounded at my door. I flicked my ears before getting up. I set the book down and took one last bite of my chocolate bar before opening the door.

"Hello?"

"Hi!", a cheery blonde said. "I heared you just moved in and i wanted to be friendly so i came over to meet you. I'm Lucy!" I smiled softly at her. "Do you need anything?" I looked behind me at what little i had right now. I sweatdropped.

"Um... a lot..." I had a couch, a little stand next to it, a lamp on that stand, a coffe table in front of the couch, a few outfits... thats all.

She smiled kindly and asked,"What do you need?"

I turned to look at her,"A bed, more clothes, a micorave, a fidge, oven, cups, plates, bowls, silverware, bathroom supplies... I think thats all." It was her turn to sweatdrop.

"You can eat with me tonight and tomorrow i can help you get all those,"she offered.

"Thanks!", i grinned at her. She invited me into her apartment across the hall. I shut my door and followed her. She led me into a kitchen. When we got in there, it wasnt something i expected to see. A salomon haired boy and a blue cat eating all of Lucy's food.

"NATSU!", she yelled.

He looked up, pausing his eating and replied,"Hi Luce!"

I stared at the cat, and i stared at me before i screamed,"Kawii!" I picked it up and hugged it. It took me a moment to realized that the other two people were looking at me and i set the cat back down. "S-Sorry...", I stuttered. My tail wave behind me. I had a small hole that it fit through in my blue shorts. My baggy white t-shirt matched with my white ears and tail and my silver hair.  
"Your like a cat?!", the salomon haired boy, who I presume is Natsu, exclaimed.

I thought about it before answering, "Well i have a tail and ears... other than that im normal." Before the conversation went any further, Lucy grabbed my hand pulling me away.

"When i get home Natsu, you and Happy better be gone!", she shouted. I followed behind my newest friend, not asking questions as to where we were going. When we stopped, we were at a resturant that smelled great. She led me in and we got seated."I never got your name!", she told me.

"Gina Sadorthian."

"Well Gina, its nice to officialy meet you." We ordered and ate our food. When the chack came, we both reached for it. "Let me pay. I promised you food," Lucy smiled.

"Well i would have had to buy food if it weren't for you anyways so i can pay," I argued. We gave reasons why we should pay for it and ended up splitting it 50/50. Lucy seemed satisfied and i just followed. I smiled. I didnt know why but Lucy's just the kind of person that made me smile. I knew so little about her but she did it.

We got back to the apartment complex and she said, "Goodnight!" I repeated this phrase to her and entered my apartment. I loooked around. I pulled a thin blanket from my bag and flopped onto the couch.

"Goodnight dad, whereever you are...", i whispered softly.

My dad raised me till i was 8. Then he went missing. I was scared, i cried, and i searched for him. After a while, i just kinda gave up. He didnt want me to find him. Maybe its cause i wasnt strong enough for him? I shook my head and closed my eyes. I fell asleep.

Before long, i awoke, my body hot, my heart racing. ' _Just a bad dream, no harm_ ' I couldnt recal the dream, i just remembered panick. I sighed and rolled over on the couch. I closed my eyes in the attempts to catch some sleep. No luck. I got up and strolled to my kitchen. I cupped water in my hands and drank it. When I had a few handfuls, I went back to the couch and tried to sleep once more. With the same resaults. I sighd and jumped out my window to go on a walk. There was barely anyone on the streets right now. Svae for the people heading home from a bar. I walked around aimlessly. Eventualy, i felt someone following me. I turn to see three men, covered in the shadow of night.

"Hey little kitty," flirted one. The other two stayed silent. Maybe he was like their boss?

"Hello!", i smiled kindly. He laughed.

"Wanna show me a good time?"

I thought for a moment,"Well im new so i dont know any of the good area's yet but a few blocks from here is a good resturant if your hungry." I blinked. They all started laughing. I tilted my head.

One of the silent men then stated,"She's innocent then." They all looked smug. I was so lost.

"Of course im innocent, im not evil... Which is making me feel like you are..." I started to feel uneasy. I turned to flee but they were fast. They dragged me into a dark ally, muffling my screams with their hand. I struggled and squirmed, doing my best to break free. 'Im weak... Too weak...' i thought to myself. I was easily pinned onto the ground. Before this got any further, a man came strolling towards us.

"You shouldnt pick on a girl," said the fourth starger, in a bored tone. Two of my attackers got up to kick some ass but it was their asses handed to them.

"Lightning dragon roar!", yelled the stranger. The third man gut up and attacked. They seemed evenly matched. Both landed attacks and both dodged. Eventualy, the dragon slayer started getting th upper hand. I just stared in awe at their streangth. When the third attack fell unconsious, the man turned to me.

"T-Thanks,"I stammered.

"Just watch yourself next time." I nodded. "Do you use magic?"

"Yea..."

He looked serious but laughed, commenting, "A pipsqueak like you has magic?" I glared at him. What a jerk. And to think that he saved me out of all people in this town. "Why didnt you defend yourself?" I glanced at my feet, my face heating up.

"Cause i cant."

"Hmm?"  
"I cant defend myself!" I yelled, but it wasnt a yell. It was a little quieter. "Im not strong enough." He looked at me thoughtfully.

"What type of magic do you use?"

I doubtfully replied,"Im the God slayer of the earth." He continued to laugh. "Hey!"

"Your a slayer? And a god slayer at that?! Thats hard to believe," he chuckled.

"Well believe it. I may not be strong or look storng but im just the oppostie of your strong. My god taught me how to heal. He taught me what he wanted. He didnt like vilolence so i wasnt taught to fight,"I explained quickly. "Im Gina."

He was still chuckling and replied,"Laxus." I've heared that name before. He's popular somewhere. But where? I srugged and bowed.

"Thankyou for helping me! I owe you one!" When i lifted my head, he was watching me, amused.

"You're a cat?" I shake my head. "Then what are you?"

"A human with cat traits."

He nodded and asked,"Since you owe me, wanna repay me right now?" I nodded. "How 'bout a kiss?"

"EHHH?!"

"Sheeesh. Be quiet!", he hissed. "I was joking. Your to short anyways." I started to protest but he just turned and left. How rude! I blew a peice of hair from my eyes in anoyance and ran home. I was careful, not wanting to get tricked again. I jumped up into my window. Closing it behind me, I attempted to fall asleep. Thankfully, sleep welcomed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I need idea's for an exceed like cat. Comment or message me! I will give you the credit. I'd prefer something thats not an exceed but small and talks like one... Lemme know! Thanks!**

I woke up to a soft knocking at my door. I rolled out of bed. Or tried. I forgot i was on a couch and landed on my hands and knees quicker than expected. I stodd up, brushing myself off and waltzed over to my door. I opened it with a spleepy smile.

"Hi Lucy!", i greeted.

"Hey Gina!", she returned. "Did i wake you up?" I paused my yawn and smiled.

"Yea but i should get up anyways," I replied.

She stepped in when i mmotioned to her she could and said,"Well i can show you some of the good shops to get those items you need."

"Thanks!" I excused myself to go change into one of my few outfits. I pulled on some light red and dark red checkered thigh high socks, some jean short shorts, a light brown button up shirt, and a dark brown jacket. After fixing my hair into a pony tail, I stepped out to my front room. I grabbed a bag of jewels and we left. She led me around town to get my needed items. By the time i ran out of jewel, all I needed were clothes. I sighed.

"I can buy them for you if you want,"Lucy offered.

I quickly told her,"No its fine! I'll just have to get a job or something..."

With a gasp, she asked,"Do you wanna join a guild?" I sweatdropped.

"I'd preffer not to..."

"But you magic energy seems so strong! I think it'd be a great way to get jobs!"

I then explained,"Well my magic... isnt the best for... That kind of stuff. Its a little diffrent." She gave me a look, saying 'go on?' I smiled and continued,"Im the God slayer of the earth! I was taught healing and a lot of other cool stuff. The one thing he didnt teach me was strong attack magic. By he i mean my god parent? I guess... But he toaught me stuff for defense. Other than that im pretty weak."

She smiled,"I still think you could learn more magic. You'd be able to do jobs that need help instead of fighting." I thought about it before Lucy dragged me into the FairyTail guild hall. I stayed quiet until we reached a bar, with a white haired mage nehind it.

"Hello Lucy!", she smiled kindly. "Who's this?"

I smiled when Lucy introduced us,"Mira, this is Gina! Gina, this is Mira." We shook hands and Lucy quickly convinced me to join. When i agreed she explained to Mira. "Can she join?", Lucy begged.

"I dont see why she cant...", Mira said softly. "What type of magic do you use?"

"I use God slaying magic. The earth gods," I stated. We continued talking and then it was time to put my guild mark on. I put it on my back, right shoulder. It was is a forest green color. I twisted my head to look in the mirror, reflesting my new guild mark. I smiled and nodded. Then Lucy dragged me over to the jobs board.

"I'll help you with your first one if you want," She said to me.

"That would be great!" I looked through all the requests, looking for one i could do. While i was in thought, debating over each of these, a fight broke out behind me. Lucy yelled a warning. I turned and caught a chair just before it hit me. I frowned and set it down.

I turned to ask Lucy but saw her hiding under a table,"Gina, hide! Its gonna get worse." I turned in time to dodge a flying boy. I turned to look at him, my eyes wide. My face turned red and i looked away.

"Where are your clothes?", I asked him.

"Shit!", he started looking around the guild hall for them. I ran over and joined Lucy under a table. It wasnt long before our table was knocked over. We both screamed and moved to avoid yet another flying person. This time it was Natsu, the boy from last night. I stared at the crazy guild until a large figure started yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU BRATS THINK YOUR DOING!" Everyone froze except Mira and myself.

"Oh, Master! I didnt know you were still here!", Mira called out with a smile plastered to her face.

I looked around,"Thats the master?", i whispered to Lucy. She slowly nodded. After a sigh, th large figure started shrinking. I wasnt surprised when he became smaller than me. "Realy?" I slowly stood up, pulling Lucy to her feet as well. The master started yelling something at thee participents of the fight. I just made my way back to the job board. I pulled one off that needed a haeler, offering 5,000 jewel. It was located in a town named Hargion. I Handed it to Lucy who got an okay from Mira. Just as we were about to leave, a scarlet haired girl walked over.

"Going on a job Lucy?"  
"Erza! Yea, im helping Gina with a few jobs," she told this girl. "Oh! Gina, this is Erza! Erza, this is Gina!" I nodded a hello and she eyed my ears and tail.

She then surprised me,"Your just like Miliana!" I looked at her in surprise.

"Y-You know Miliana?" Erza nodded and explained to me about their child hood. I was upset, Miliana and those people had to go through that but i escaped. Miliana is my cousin, i was living with her after my parents died. When i was really young, like 5-ish, a group attacked our town to get kids as slaves. I managed to run but i lost everyone else. Thats when the god took me in and taught me my magic.

"How do you know Miliana?", Erza questioned.

I explained," She's my cousin." Erza looked surprised and joined Lucy and me on the job. On the train we all talked, getting to know eachother.

"Its great to not hav Natsu with us," sighed Lucy. "Now we dont have to listen to his complaining."

"And Gray's not here so its us having girl time!", Erza enthused. I smiled and we continued our talking. When we got to Hargion, it was easy to find our employer. I walked into the house when he invited us in. I saw a man on the couch, badly beaten up.

"Is this who i need to heal?", i asked immediatly. The first man nodded. I knelt on the ground next to the couch. I held my hands over his abdomen. I concentrated. My green magic circles appeared. Two large ones. One over his head, the other over his legs. He slowly stared to relax, the pain fading. I watched as his wounds disapeared. When i was finished, I instructed,"Drink a lot of water and make sure to eat regularly and you sould be fine." They both thanked me and i accepted the 5,000 jewel.

Over the course of the next week, I went on jobs by myself, with Erza and Lucy, or one of the two girls. Usualy, they were on jobs with their team. Team Natsu. After i had a decent stash of money, i worked on my streangth like Lucy suggested. I went to a Library with one of Lucy's friends Levy. She helped me find books that would help with my magic skills. I found a total of four. I rented them and left. I was walking to my apartment. I had the four books in a bag, swinging it. I hummed with a smile and took in Magnolia. So much goes on here. There were shop keeperes advertising with yells into the street. Some resturants tempted me to go in but i kept my self control. So much for control. I pasted a chocolate shop and ran in.

I looked around at all the diffrent forms and flavors! I was in heaven. I studied each shelve, showing all the delicous treats. Milk chocolate, dark cocolate, white chocolate, chocolate with almonds, carmel filled, rassberry filled. It all sounded so good. It seemed like there was over 100 flavors! I noticed they alsom and pretzles covered in chocolate. I smiled and grabbed what i wanted. When i set them on the counter to buy, I looked up at the clerk. He smiled and started ringing it all up. I had two milk, two dark, 3 carmel, 3 rassberry, a package of pretzles, and a chocolate truffle. I paid the jewel for my treats and left again. I slowly walked back to my apartment. When i got home, I still had a lot to set up.

I put the books on the couch and started. I rolled up my sleaves and pushed the fridge into place. I unboxed the microwave and set it up. I took my bathroom supplies and put them in the bathroom. I put together my bed and neatly made it with my new blankets and pillows.

Then, i returned to my kitchen. I put the bowls, plates, and cups in an orginized fasion into my cabnets. I pulled a drawer open and piled in the silverware. Lucy had Natsu come over and help me move the oven into place this morning before they went on a job. I looked around, satisfied with my work. I moved to my front room and opened the first book. I carefully studied the spells, reading and rereading everything in the book. I glanced at my clock.

"10:54... Hmmm." I realized i needed to go shop for food. I need to shop for more clothes too. I looked out my window, into the dark night sky. I looked at all the pretty constilations. Lucy said she was a celestial spirit mage. Maybe she could let me meet some of the celestial spirts. I reread my book one last time before i switched into pajama's. I curled into my bed and fell asleep.

I slept soundly for the first part of the night. Then, near morning, I woke up again. I luaghed as i heared Lucy and Natsu arguing through the walls. Natsu seems to break into Lucy's apartment a lot.

I gave a short knock on the wall. Lucy returned it. Then it was quieter. She came up with this as a signal I could hear them. She told me to use it if I ever heared them yelling. I flipped over and closed my eyes once again.

~~~~~  
Sorry for a kind of uneventful chapter... Im thinking of was to make it move along in a good way... Im a bad writer though XD I do this for myself more than for others bt i want other people to read my stuff so i post it. Hope you liked this none the less!

-Lunar-


	3. Chapter 3

I was half awake, something realy warm next to me. I snuggled closer to it, only to realize it was a person. I forced my eyes to open and freaked out.

"Natsu!?", i yelled. He groaned and rolled over. I started poking him. "Natsu? Why are you in my bed?"

"Lucy kicked me out of her apartment... Your window was open...", he mumbled.

I sighed,"Next time, warn me? Or sleep on the couch..." He nodded and i started to climb out of bed. I looked through my clothes. I yanked out an outfit and left for my bathroom. I shut and locked the door behind me. Changing into a black shirt that showed my shoulders, faded skinny jeans, and black converse. I should go shooping today...

When i walked out of the bathroom, Natsu was leaving my room and he asked,"Whats for breakfast?" I sweatdropped.

"Wanna go grab some food? I dont have much here yet... Just chocolate..." His smile didnt disappear as he ran to my window. I followed. When he jumped out, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out behind him. I used my cat-like reflexes and landed on my feet.

"Where do ya wanna go Gina?", Natsu asked.

"Anywhere's fine."

He smiled and said,"Okay!" Soon, we were running and Happy appeared singing, "He liiiiiikes you!" I rolled my eyes, knowing that he likes Lucy. It was obvious but their both blind. When we ran into a resturant, Natsu ordered immidiately. Am i paying for ALL of this? I wont have any money to shop later!

"And you miss?", asked the waiter.

I replied,"Can i just have some water and french toast?" He nodded and took off to put our order in. "You guys eat a lot..."

"Aye!"

Natsu grinned and said, "Cause food is delicious!"

"Chocolates better..."

"Well isnt chocolate food?"

"Its a dessert or a treat."

"So its food!"

"Natsu, chocolates not food. Its special." He laughed and our food started coming out. "That fast?!"

"Aye! Thats why we eat here!", Happy answered me. I ate my food at a humane pace. Natsu and Happy on the other hand... They were basicly breathing in the food. I feel bad for the chef. When i finished, I looked at Natsu's empty bowls and plates. I paled.

"How can you eat so much food?!", I yelled.

"I dunno. Shusht(just) can," Natsu said with a mouth full of food. I laughed and denied anymore food from the waiter. I sipped on my water and waited for Natsu and his Exceed to finish. Im glad i didnt have to MAKE all this food. I probobly wouldnt. I make a little and tell him to get it from somewhere else if he's still hungry. My thoat started to ache and i held back the urge to cough. I think i caught a cold. I flopped over in the booth, my feet dangling over the edge. I waited patiently while the two males finished their breakfast. "Done!", Natsu announced.

"Ready to go then?", I asked.

"Yep!"

"Aye!" I sat up and set some jewel onto the table. Then we left. I walked with Natsu to the guild hall. As soon as we got there, Gray and Natsu started fighting. Then most of the guild got dragged into it. I laughed to myself and walked past the fights to the bar.

"Hi Mira," I said.

"Hi Gina!", she answered kindly.

I bravely asked," Do you know any good clothes shops?" Lucy warned me not to ask Mira... Now i know why. Before i could even blink, Mira was dragging me through town. We ran into a shop and she shoved me into a dressing room with clothes. It took me a while to resgister what was going on.

I wont make you listen in leangth about our FOUR HOUR shopping trip! I was dragged throughout town, buying clothes with Mira. I was exsausted when she told me we were done.

"Thank god!", i muttered. It was around noon or aybe later when I got home. Mira left and went back to the guild hall. I put all my clothes neatly away and looked at the book i read last night. Forgeting to go buy food, I picked up the book and jumped out my window. I prefer windows to doors. I walked to the edge of town were there was a clearing. I set the book down in the grass and studied the spell one last time.

"Hmmm... Earths cry..." I practied going through the three motions i had to do. After a few minutes, I picked up the pace drasticly. Then i added the words. Pointing away from Magnolia, I shouted,"Hell on Earth!" Some green magic started to flow out of my hands but not much. I guess i still need to practice. Or maybe work out? I layed in the grass and started with sit ups. I did 20. Then I attempted to do push ups.

Attempted.

I did one before colapsing. Note to self: Work on arm streangth. I got into plank form and held int for 30 seconds. It took a lot of effort. I mean A LOT. My arms are pretty weak I guess. I felt warm so i knew it was working at least. I tried to do some push ups again. 3... Well i have a goal to beat. My arms are so thin. Maybe i sould eat more? I sighed and was about to try push-ups again when a voice rang out.

"Stop following me!" My ears twitched and my tail flicked. I turned towards the female's voice. I got up, grabbing my book and stalked over. "Leave me alone!", she yelled at the man. She was crying. Break-up gone wrong? I loomed over them in a tree.

"Babe-"

"Dont call me that!"

He grabbed her wrist,"Listen! Your gonna stay with me or else!" I could see she was in pain. i dropped out of the tree.

"Back off," I warned him. She looked glad to see someone intervean.

"Stay outta this pussy cat."

I hissed," Im not a cat."

He laughed and replied,"But you have cat ears."

"Whatever. Cant you see your hurting her? Leave her alone."

"Or what kitty kitty? You scratch me?", his laughter rang out. This pissed me off. I am NOT a cat. I started walking towards him, energy flowing into me from the woods around us. I lifted up my fist and nailed him right in the face. "What the hell!?", he yelled.

"Let me be clear. One: I am not a cat. 2: you leave her alone." He glared at me and I returned said look. I had the girl hiding behind me because when I punched him, he let her go. I took this oppurtunity to move her from his reach. "Run," I whispered to her. She obeyed when he came flying at us, hif fist engulfed in a blue flame.

"Mind your own buissness!", he yelled at me.

"No."

"What? You listen to me cat," he moved to attack me again. I dodged. "She's my property. I do what i want to and with her. You just butt out. Got it kitty?" I was so mad right now. The nerve to call me a cat. Then the nerve to cal a human being his _property_. I absolutely hated him.

"Ass," I hissed at him and swung my arm into the air. Branches on the tree's grew long and whipped at him. He burned them away. I had grass reach up and tye around his shoes. Rocks flew up and encased my hand as i punched him again, this time in the gut. The i repeated once more to his face. He dropped unconsious. I smirked. "I win,"I muttered. I turned to leave but felt someone watching me. I looked around, feeling a little annoyed.

I grabbed my book, not noticing i dropped it until I turned around. I walked back to the clearing to practice more. Never once did the feeling of being watched leave. I tried to do push ups, my face reddening in response. The most i could get in a set was 5.

When i moved to do more, someone said,"Y'know you should work your way up to full on push ups?" I jumped to my feet, ready to fight, when i saw the blonde man from a while ago. Laxus i think. I noticed a lightning bolt shaped scar down his eye. I saw him better in the day light. He was tall and handsome, his muscles defined.

"So what? I'll practice my own way," I stated cooly.

"Why are you practicing?"

"I wanna get stronger," i hesitated with my response.

He chuckled and repeated," Why are you practicing?"

"Are you deaf?", i puffed my cheek out in annoyance. "I said i wanna get stronger!"

"I think its because i had to protect you the other night." I rolled my eyes and ingnored his constant teasing or pestering. When the sun was low in the horizen, I felt tiered and hungry. I grabbed my book and started walking away. Laxus left a while ago, bored due to me ingoring him. When i walked into the guild hall, a table came flying at me. I jumped, using the table to push higher into the air. Maybe i'll join in their fight tonight? I dropped in between Natsu and Gray, grabbing their faces with a smile. I then spun, throwing them opposite directions. Natsu got up quickly, running over with a grin, ready to fight. I did half a cart wheel and used my leg to kick Natsu.

"Not fair!", called out. "Your ot using Magic!"

"Do i have to?", I asked.

Gray answered,"Nope." I smiled and fought with the rest. After a while, I was done with it. I went to the bar and started chatting with Mira and Lucy. Erza joined us at somepoint, enjoying strawberry cake. Then all hell broke loose. Elfman was thrown into Erza, knocking her cake to the floor. She glared at the floor. Everyone froze. She was surrounded by a dark aura.

"What is the meaning of this?",she asked calmly, rage written on her face.

"I-I-Im sorry E-Erza!", Elfman stuttered.

Gray was in only his boxers and stammered,"We didnt mean t-to!"

Natsu just squealed,"Aye!"

Someone in the back yelled,"Not again! We dont need Happy #2!" I kept my eyes on Erza as she slowly made her way to the middle of the fight. She then startd attacking, left and right. Lucy, Mira, and I laughed. Those poor boys... I gazed around the guid hall. Then i saw a familiar, annoying, face.


	4. Chapter 4

'Why is he here?', i asked myself. Did Laxus join this guild? Or has he been in the guild but i haven't noticed? I shook my head and turned my attention back to the fight. No one dared to go near the angry Erza Scarlet. Natsu was laying on the ground with a worried Happy trying to get him up.

"Natsu!", yelled the small, blue exceed. Natsu was face down on the floor, unmoving. Scaning the rest of the guild hall, Elfman was yelling something about being a man, Gray was searching for his clothes, Lucy was hiding with Levy under a table. This is my new family. They're a crazy bunch. I like it. Normaly, I never fit in. When i was traveling Fiore before settiling in Magnolia, I never found a place were I felt normal. At ease. FairyTail welcomed me with open arms and they're great! There's Never a boring day here! I turned to Cana, who was chugging some booze.

"Cana, wanna help me?", I asked. She had a faint pink dust to her cheeks. The beer was slowly getting to her.

She grinned,"With what?"

"Training."

She gave me a thoughtful look and said,"Sure." I got up, leaving the guild hall. Cana came with me. I brought her to the open field I train in. I didnt spend much time at the guild hall so I had a small break between sessions. It was fairly dark when we started. Cana helped me with my push-ups, fixing my form. I was able to do 10 puch-ups in a set now. Well, thats wih the luck. For the most part, it was 7 or 8.

"Why aren't you doing anything?", I whined.

"Im helping!"

I sighed and replied,"Your instructing me. Not helping me."

She smiled, took a swig of her 'juice' and pointed at me,"Do another set of push-ups!"

"Cana!", I growled. She smiled, innocently, and i did the push ups.

"Again!"

"Never let me train you..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!",I smiled. "Just talking to myself Cana!" She nodded, not completely believing me. I did another set before saying I was done for today. I walked with Cana to the guild hall. She went in, telling me she needed a drink. I rolled my eyes at her and continued my way home. When I jumped into my window, I saw Natsu.

"Hi-ya, Gina!", he greeted me.

I gave a small wave and walked towards my room,"Are you gonna stay tonight?"

"Yep!"

I asked, "Where's Happy?"

He answered,"He's hanging with Carle and Wendy." I made an 'o' mouth and went into my room. I changed into my pajama's and walked back out into my living room. "Whats for dinner?"

Que le sweat-drop,"I wasnt planning on eating..."

"Lucy 'll make us food!", he grabbed my wrist and dragged me across the hall. He didnt even bother knocking. "Lucy!", he called.

"Sorry for barging in," I appologized. She gave me a questioning look.

"Lucy! Can you make us food? Gina doesnt have food at her house," He explained.

"I have chocolate," I replied cooly.

"But you need real food."

"Not really,"I told them. Lucy laughed and made us dinner anyways. I ate with my two new friends. Lucy made us a lot of food. Natsu ate about 4/5ths of it. Lucy and I ate the remaining food. I had a sandwhich and Lucy had a bowl of soup. Natsu practicly ate the rest of her food. When we finished, I excused myself. Natsu taged along with me. When we stepped into my arpartment, I asked,"Where do you wanna sleep? Bed or couch?"

"The bed!"

I smiled,"Then i'll grab a blanket and a pillow and sleep on the couch. I walked towards my room to do so but Natsu stopped me.

"You can sleep on the bed too." MY face burned at this.

"B-But your gonna be in it..." He looked at me and made me explain,"Last night only slipped by because I didnt know you were in my bed. If we slept in the same bed, it'd be weird..."

"Why? I sleep with Lucy all the time!" My face got hotter.

"T-Thats diffrent N-Natsu. You guys have known eachother for a long time. I barely know you."  
Natsu pulled me into the bed and said,"Its okay!" He yanked the sheets over us, hugging me from behind. "G'night Gina..." He murmered as he drifted into sleep.

"N-Natsu!" I tried to get out of his arms but he had a death gripp around my waist. After a few minutes of useless struggle, I sighed. I relaxed and closed my eyes. When sleep finaly came, I was grateful. After a day of practice, I was exsausted.

 _I was walking through some woods. How did i get here? I thought I was in bed? I tried to climb a tree to look around for a sign of a town but there was no tree's that could be climbed. I decided to stay grounded. I walked around, listening and looking for any signs of life. These woods were dark. Unfamiliar. Eventualy, I found someone._

 _"Excuse me," I started. "Do you know where we are?" The man before me turned. He was faceless. I gaped then the scenery changed. I was in my hometown. It was burning like the night i fled. The children hunters were chasing little kids, catching them to be slaves. I watched the adults get murdered. My eyes burned, tears threatening to flow down my small cheeks. I tried to help people. The hinters didnt seem to notice me. I saw Miliana and her parents. I rushed over to them, trying my hardest to help. I watched as her parents, my aunt and uncle, were stabbed. Then Miliana was picked up by the hunters._

 _"Miliana!", I screamed._

 _"Gina! Help!", she squealed back at me._

 _"Miliana!", I screamed again. The faster I ran after them, the further they got. I was heartbroken, seeing this replay in my mind. Then I saw my adoptive father, Pan, the god of earth. He smiled at me. When his lips moved, nothing came out._

 _Everything was familiar. We were in our little cabin, deep in the woods. I was in the study, pestering Pan. He kept his kind smile on his face. Then I was in my room, being tucked in. He patted my head and turned the lights off. My dream skipped to morning. I was running around the house, crying. I was searching for Pan. Then I saw the animals that normaly hung outside were gone. They followed Pan. I was heartbroken and sad all over again._

"Gina!", Natsu whisper yelled. I shot up, hot tears falling down my face. Just a dream, I reassured myself. "Are you okay?", Natsu asked me. I noticed his worried expression. "You were crying and thrashing around. What happened?"

I tried to explain,"J-Just a d-d-dream..." I never got far into explaining it. My voice cracked and I started crying more. Natsu held me against him, one strong arm wrapped around me, the other holding my head to his chest. He rested his chin ontop of my head. I leaned into him. Natsu slowly dropped back to laying down, still holding me. I stopped crying after minutes. I still was extreamly upset and pressed against Natsu's warm body.

When he was asleep, I lay there awake. I was afraid of mor dreams causing me to wake him up. His arms were relaxed but kept me in place. I stared at his chest.

My face heated up, realizing he took his vest thing off. His shorts remained on but his chest was bare. After a long while, sitting in Natsu's warm embrace, I drifted once again, into sleep. This time, no dreams took place. Atleast, non that I could recall when I woke up.


End file.
